3000 Years Ago
by SilverBakura86
Summary: A story about the present and past for Bakura and Marik in the YuGiOh world, I always wondered why Marik called himself Namu when he met Anzu and Joey so I decided to make a story about it! This is a Thiefshipping by the way. (Oh gods this story is old, sorry if it sucks :P)
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is going to be an actual long story and is probably going to be boring at first but just hang on to it for awhile k? Anyway short chapter first so ENJOY!

* * *

The sun spread its heat across the desert sands, bugs were scattering into their holes trying to stay cool. There wasn't water or any sort of shade for miles, there wasn't even the slightest feeling of a cool breeze. All was quiet and peaceful until a horse came through squashing the unsuspecting bugs into the hot sand, leaving there corps to shrivel up and rot. On the back of the horse was a rider wearing a long red robe flowing through the wind heading towards the only place you can go, into the city of Egypt.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay in Ancient Egypt ummm...not much to say so just read and enjoy! Oh and the Millennium Items choose who they want to be with and before you start to bitch about Seto taking the Rod he will appear in this much later so just bare with me! :D

* * *

A boy of about twenty was running through the markets, his long brown hair flowing through the wind forming from his movements. He stopped and looked around, he lived in this place his whole life and yet he still got lost from time to time. He finally found the path he was looking for and ran up it to the huge palace. As he finished climbing the last few steps he stopped to catch his breath until his lavender eyes locked onto the golden doors of the palace opening. The boy stood up and straightened out his small purple skirt with a gold brace around the top of it to keep it from falling. He was topless and tanned, showing off his muscular tone and golden braces all around his body. As the doors opened fully he slowly walked in and looked up at all the people standing either side of the red rug he was now walking on, he then walked up a large set of steps with the rug still under his feet. As he got to the top even more people were there and surrounding a large throne with one person in it. The boy walked up and bowed, he sat on one knee put his fist to his heart "My Pharaoh I give you my deepest apologies for being late and to my own ceremony, I feel deeply ashamed" the man in the chair known as the "Pharaoh" nodded and stood up. The boy stood up to, he looked brave on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. The Pharaoh put his hand on the boys shoulder and laughed "I accept your apologies, I understand you had much to do to prepare for this Namu" the boy called Namu smiled and nodded. The Pharaoh then looked over to his adviser, the adviser walked over and opened a box containing a treasured object, the Millennium Rod. The Pharaoh stepped back and let Namu walk in front of him, Namu looked at the Millennium Rod and was just about to touch it until the Pharaoh started to speak "Remember Namu, once you give yourself to the Millennium Rod you cannot separate from it, your blood line will keep this sacred item until you no longer have any kin or they die along with the destruction of the Millennium Rod" Namu's eyes filled with determination "Yes Pharaoh I do know that, but…I will spend my life to serve you and the Millennium Items!" Namu picked up the Millennium Rod and a miraculous light shined through the whole palace, making everyone shield their eyes. When the light stopped Namu was still standing next to the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh smiled "I knew you were the one destined for the Millennium Rod" Namu didn't respond or even look up, he just looked at the Rod, taken in by his wonders. The Pharaoh then put a purple cloak on Namu's back and everyone clapped and cheered. The Millennium Rod had accepted him. Then from the stairs came a slow clap, everyone stopped their cheering and looked towards the source of the clapping. Namu and the Pharaoh turned around to, the Pharaoh growled when he saw who it was and Namu backed away a little. The strangers clapping stopped and he smirked "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another brat that's vowed to protect you Pharaoh?" he took a step forward and the ring around his neck jingled, the Pharaoh growled "It's too late Akefia! The Millennium Rod has chosen its owner, so just leave!" Namu just stared at the stranger, he knew who he was but hasn't actually met him and was terrified. Akefia was the great Thief King who has been hiding out, until now. He is also the chosen one for the Millennium Ring. Akefia took another step and Namu was even more terrified, the Pharaoh yelled "Even if you do steal the Millennium Rod the holder can just make it appear in front of him again, as you should know! I still don't know why the Millennium Ring chose you!" Akefia laughed "Well it's quite simple Atem!" he spat the name "My village was destroyed to make these items! My blood is in this gold and I obviously have the closest bond with the Millennium Ring! These items are my family!" Atem then stepped in front of Namu "You will not take the Millennium Rod!" Akefia laughed and lowered his head, he then whispered "…then I'll just take the boy" he then sprang forward. Guards from all over tried to corner or wound him but Akefia was light on his feet, and very strong. He grabbed a sword from one of the guard's hands and swung it wildly, killing and injuring the guards. People rushed out of the palace screaming and Akefia let them go, he never planned to kill the innocent. The other followers of the Pharaoh looked back and the Millennium Items stood in front of Namu, the Pharaoh looked back and shouted "Run Namu! Run!" but it was too late. Akefia swiftly dodged the people and was protected by the Millennium Ring, he then took out a knife and swiped the Pharaoh in the arm deeply while passing him. Atem held his arm and fell down in pain. Before Namu could get to the Pharaoh, Akefia grabbed him by the throat. Namu could feel his consciousness fading. He looked down to see Akefia's face smirking, he was planning to kill him. Namu lashed about in Akefia's grip and Akefia's smirk widened. Namu was about to give up until he saw a giant scar underneath the Thief Kings eye. Namu used all his strength to raise his foot and hit Akefia in the face, hitting his scar dead on. Akefia cried out and let go of Namu "Why you little!" Namu was getting up to run, but Akefia wasn't that easy to beat. Akefia ran over and grabbed Namu's hair, except it wasn't his hair. Akefia was standing there surprised holding a long brown haired wig, Namu tripped in the process of his wig being forcefully removed and was lying on the ground with a twisted ankle. Akefia tossed the wig aside and looked at the boy on the ground planning to finish his assassination, Akefia's eyes widened. The wig made him look completely different and unattractive but now…. Akefia bent down and looked at the boy like he was making sure it was still him, Namu looked up at Akefia with his lavender eyes making blond hair fall in front of them. Akefia understood now, it was strange to have such light coloured hair when you're Egyptian and blond was no exception. Akefia knew this because he himself had light grey hair making him look like a freak. Akefia moved forward and Namu winced but instead of picking him up by the throat, Akefia grabbed his waist and slung him over his shoulder. Akefia started to run and Atem got up "After him!" he yelled, still holding his blood soaked arm. The remaining guards who were helping the Pharaoh got up and chased Akefia and Namu. Akefia ran behind the palace and put Namu on the end of his horse sitting upright, there wasn't much Namu could do. He couldn't run because his ankle was twisted and Akefia would probably kill him. Akefia then jumped on the horse in front of Namu and rode off. The guards found them and ran after them without horses, they couldn't keep up but threw their spears and swords at an attempt to slow them down. A spear then accidentally hit Namu in the shoulder and he screamed, Akefia turned to see Namu holding his shoulder, blood everywhere. Akefia growled at the guards and rode faster, Namu pulled the spear out of his shoulder with a yelp. When they finally got out of the town and into the desert the guards stopped following them. Akefia looked at the guards and smiled then frowned again as he saw Namu. Namu was holding onto Akefia's waist with one hand and holding his shoulder with the other, he looked ghostly white "I just spared your life back there and you're going to go and die on me?" Namu was about to say something until his eyes were forced shut and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright this get's confusing because it is in the present, this story is going to do that every few chapters, and by that I mean switch from past to present and vice versa, anyway just enjoy!

* * *

"Marik don't you remember the first time we met?" Marik looked up to see Bakura duelling Yugi in a Shadow Game. Marik nodded "Yeah you blocked me in an alleyway as I was riding my motorcycle" Bakura looked hurt "No the other one!" Marik was confused, how many first meetings could there be? "What are you talking about Bakura?" everyone was watching the two of them, including Yugi, ever since the Battle City tournament Marik had changed and was now in the friendship group, but Bakura had followed them to Egypt. Marik didn't know why but he seemed to get a strange kind of spark in him every time he saw Bakura, and not the bad kind of spark, the good kind. Bakura looked at Marik and growled "How can you not remember? It was so long ago but you are the entity of him! You should remember me, I at least remembered you!" Marik looked at Bakura seriously "What do you mean you remember me?" the two were basically shouting at each other as one was on flat ground and the other was on a high duelling square made of rock. Bakura thought about this keeping his eyes on Marik "Remember in Battle City when you used that fake name? Namu" Marik shrugged "So? What about it?" Bakura's eyes filled with rage "What about it? I thought you chose that name because you were remembering me and who you are!" Marik was now frustrated "What? There was nothing to remember! I chose that name because-"Marik stopped, why did he choose that name…?


	4. Chapter 4

Switching back to the past! I know it's annoying isn't it because you want to know what happened in the present, well good, because that's what I wanted! Now I know in the English version of YuGiOh it was 5000 years ago but I don't care, I think it was originally 3000 years ago anyway, and if not then just pretend it was 5000 years ago k? ENJOY! :D

* * *

He opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his shoulder, Namu immediately remembered what happened and tried to sit up but couldn't for it was too painful "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Namu gasped in surprise at the voice. He looked to his side to see Akefia leaning on the wall next to the bed gazing into space. Namu started to sweat and forced himself to sit up then grabbed his shoulder in pain, but his shoulder felt different. Namu ran his hand along the bandages tied under his arm and around his shoulder, Akefia looked at him "Lie down, you're going to make that wound worse" Namu looked at him surprised, why did he care? Akefia then took a bowl filled with water from the bed side table and gave it to Namu, Namu stared at it suspiciously and Akefia growled "Look just take the stupid thing! You think I would put myself through all this trouble of saving you just so I can poison you?" Namu thought about this, he did have a point. Namu took the bowl and sculled down the water, it tasted sweeter than the water in the city. He then looked at Akefia confused "There is a small water hole just outside this house" Akefia said, looking at the confused Namu. Namu looked around the house, it was surprisingly tidy and big, there were riches and gold everywhere. Akefia smiled "Stole all of that myself, impressed?" Namu was impressed but didn't say anything, he felt scared and awkward still holding the bowl. Akefia saw Namu trembling and sighed, he knelt down to be eye level with Namu. Namu looked up and he felt his face go red, Akefia face was so close that his nose was almost touching "You don't have to be scared you know, if I was going to kill you I would've killed you back in the palace" Namu stared at Akefia mesmerised, Akefia seemed rough and ugly when Namu was scared but now… he looked gentle and handsome. Akefia stood up and grabbed the bowl from Namu's hands then put it on the table "What was your name again? Was it Namu?" Namu nodded and Akefia frowned "You know you can talk, I'm not going to rip your tongue out or anything" Namu smiled a little then laid back down on the bed "Yes, my name is Namu and I know who you are, the great Thief King Akefia am I correct?" Akefia smiled "The great Thief King? I like the sound of that" Namu blushed a little and rolled onto his stomach. Akefia was about to leave the room until Namu started talking again "Thief King…" Akefia stopped and looked at him "What?" "Well…why didn't you kill me at the palace? And why didn't you just let me die when I passed out?" Akefia stopped then turned around to face him, he looked the boy up and down "Because I realized that if I kill you then another person would claim the Millennium Rod, so if you stay near me, so will the Rod" Akefia started walking but stopped at the door "Oh, and just call me Akefia" he walked out the door. Namu sighed but then shook his head, why would he even think Akefia cares about him? He's the Thief King! Namu is only alive because of Akefia's greed, when he gets better Akefia is probably going to treat him like dirt. Namu dug his face in the pillow and smiled, but Namu is now valuable to Akefia and will have to be protected, which means Namu has some control over him and can't kill him. Namu closed his eyes satisfied with this and fell asleep. Meanwhile Akefia was sitting outside next to the waterhole, it was still day time and he was sitting underneath one of the palm trees, there were only six or seven of them around the small waterhole. He had his feet dipped in the cool water and was looking at the leaves of the palm tree, Akefia wasn't too sure himself why he hasn't killed Namu already. He would take down anything that got in the way and Namu was most certainly in it, yet he felt some strange attraction to the boy. He could have easily killed Namu with the wig on but now that the wig was off Akefia felt a kind of sorrow for him. Namu had obviously felt like a freak with his blond hair since no one else in Egypt had that colour of hair, Akefia felt the same when he actually cared about people's opinions, everyone kept staring at his white hair and they still do since he is an albino. Akefia didn't just feel some sorrow for the boy but with that wig off he looked surprisingly…handsome. Akefia kicked the water, what was wrong with him? The all mighty Thief King saving a boy just because he was pretty looking? No! This will not do! He must kill him! Akefia got up and marched into the house, there was only one house and no one else around for miles. As he got into the house he pulled a knife out from under his red robe, he always kept it with him. He walked in the room Namu was sleeping and stood next to the bed. He then held up the knife and was about to deliver the final blow until Namu rolled onto his back still asleep. Akefia looked at him, his eyes closed in peace, his blond hair on his face, his mouth half open, he looked like an angel. Akefia hesitated with the knife still in his hand "_One swipe_" he thought "_One swipe and he will be dead!_" Namu suddenly moaned something in his sleep "No please…stop it…we are innocent…" Namu's face scrunched up in fear, well that's what Akefia thought. Akefia slowly lowered the knife and put it on the bedside table, he then sat on the edge of the bed next to Namu. He slowly raised his hand and put it on Namu's forehead, Namu's face went back to being peaceful and Akefia smiled. He just didn't have the heart to kill this boy, but it was more than just his looks that was attractive, he had this sweet kind of cute personality….Akefia shook his head and got up, he hated sweet and cute, hated it! So why was he attracted to this boy? Akefia looked back at Namu again and sighed, well he couldn't let him go back to the palace so he would just have to…live with him. Akefia frowned at the thought, he hadn't had anyone live with him since his village was burnt down to make the Millennium Items. Akefia's eyes started to water and he shook away the thought, it might be nice to live with someone else and have company, but Akefia's communication skills weren't exactly his strong point so this was going to get very uncomfortable for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't worry we are still in the past! Now before you read I should probably let you know I made Atem a huge dick in this story since I think Bakura had good reasons to try and kill him, and I totally don't ship Isis and Atem it was just part of the plot! Don't worry you will understand what I mean by that when you finish reading this. Oh and this gets a little sexual but no lemon! I don't think I'll put a lemon in this whole story anyway so if that's what you're looking for then to bad! Anyway we are in the Pharaohs palace now so ENJOY! :D

* * *

"We have to find him!" Atem yelled "We can't risk losing him and the Millennium Rod!" the holders of the Millennium Items stood in front of the Pharaoh in shock. Atem didn't care for Namu and they knew this, but Atem seemed much to stressed. "Pharaoh" Isis whispered "you must calm down" Atem slammed his fists on the golden throne "How can I calm down? Akefia was smart enough not to kill the boy, and we know he is not dead because the Millennium Item hasn't returned to the Millennium Stone!" Isis sighed, the Pharaoh was right. If the holder of a Millennium Item died without any kin, then it would return itself to the Millennium Stone. Akefia knew this so Atem got the impression that Akefia kept the boy just for that, but Akefia did not. They didn't know that Akefia was planning to steal it from the Millennium Stone once it returned there and needed a new owner. Atem stood up "We must continue the search, I honestly couldn't care if Namu died! In fact I think it would be better if he did die so we wouldn't have to look for him to get back the Millennium Rod! Yet Akefia hasn't killed him and is probably using him" a guard then walked to the throne and bowed "Pharaoh, I have important news for you" Atem looked at him with annoyance "What?" the guard whimpered a little but quickly spoke "As the Thief King was riding out with Namu, a guard threw a spear at them and it hit Namu in the shoulder showing much blood. Namu should have died from blood loss yet he is not dead meaning someone had to look after him" Atem's eyes widened, how could Namu not die from that? This means someone was looking after him but there would have been no one else around for miles except for Akefia….Atem smiled realizing what this means, it was not like Akefia to save someone, especially if they were helping the Pharaoh, he wouldn't go through the trouble of saving someone like that even if they did hold a Millennium Item. So this can only mean one thing, Akefia cares for the boy making Namu his weakness. Atem turned around and looked at his followers "I have changed my mind, Namu cannot die and I will not allow it" everyone looked confused. Isis wondered where this was going, she was nothing like the rest of the followers. Isis didn't want Kul Elna to be burnt down to make the items, but she would have been murdered if she questioned it. She just wanted to do what's best for her people, even if it did mean serving a blood thirst Pharaoh. Atem's smile widened "Akefia should be looking after Namu at the moment, is he not?" everyone nodded "Well then he obviously cares for Namu, so if we find Namu and put him on the edge of death the Thief King will surely appear and sacrifice himself meaning he will be gone, no longer threatening or terrifying us!" everyone cheered except for Isis, she knew full well this was wrong. Akefia may be a thief but he was still a human being, he has already lost many loved ones so why should he lose another? Not only that but Namu was her little brother and she would always be protective over him, she was devastated when she found out what had happened to him when Akefia caught him but now she was grateful. Akefia is looking after her brother as they speak and nurturing him back to full health, Isis would not let this plan continue and she had to warn Namu about it. When the meeting was over Isis rushed to her room and closed the door behind her, she put her hand on the Millennium Necklace when someone knocked on her door. Isis jumped, she knew if she got caught she would be killed so she was fidgety. She opened the door to see the Pharaoh "Yes my Pharaoh?" Atem looked at her deeply "May I come in?" she nodded and closed the door behind him. Atem casually went over to the bed and sat on it like the room was his own, he patted the empty space on the bed next to him "…sit" he said quietly. Isis walked over and sat down "What would you like to discuss with me that we couldn't discuss at the meeting?" Isis asked, Atem sighed "Isis I know Namu is your brother and you must be in pain at what I have said about him" Isis hesitated for a moment, Atem said he couldn't care less if he died and it did fill Isis with sadness. Isis nodded and Atem sighed again "I was lying Isis, I care deeply if he dies, he is after all a relative of yours and it makes me sad to see you in pain" Isis wondered where he was going with this, but something must have hit a nerve because her eyes started to water. Atem looked at her and put his hand on hers "Isis…I know I may seem cruel and heartless but that's not who I am, my father may have been a terrible man but he was a great ruler, so I am following in his footsteps to try be as great as he was, maybe even better" Isis's eyes widened, was this true? She could see why he would do this but his father was not great. He burned down a whole village to make the Millennium Items but…it was so they could protect the people. Isis forgot about her brother and felt pity for the Pharaoh "Atem..." she put her hand on his shoulder "You are a great leader, you are strict yet just and that's what makes you admirable" Atem smiled at her warmly "Thank you Isis" he then leaned in and kissed her lips. Isis was stunned, it wasn't a quick kiss either, he kept them there and Isis found herself kissing back not meaning to. She pulled back to breath but just as her mouth opened Atem leaped on top of her pinning her underneath him on the bed, and slipped his tongue in her mouth giving her a full on kiss. Isis was trying to protest but she could not control her body, she grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. After a while clothes came off and they moaned and screamed through the night. When it was over and Isis was asleep, Atem got up, got dressed and walked towards the door. He then stopped turning around to see Isis and smirked, he knew her intentions full well but this should make her forget for a week or two. As Atem walked through the palace he laughed "_That will teach her to try helping Namu and Akefia_" he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to the present! WOOHOO! God I'm high...I know you're probably pissed off because it's so confusing! Okay just read and ENJOY! :D

* * *

Marik's head started to spin, why had he chosen that name? Why did he call himself Namu? Bakura looked frustrated "Well? Why did you choose that name? You could have called yourself anything else but you chose the name Namu! That name just happens to be the name of your past entity!" Marik's mind wandered, he didn't really know why he chose that name it just…came to him. Bakura looked at Marik with sorrow "Marik why don't you remember me? I know Namu is there somewhere!" Marik now felt irritated, he got some sort of spark when Bakura called him Namu "Don't call me that!" "What? Don't call you what? Namu! Is there a problem with that name? The name I met you by!" Marik shook his head in anger "Because it's not my name!" Bakura snorted "You're feeling something, something for me, and you're too stubborn to accept it!" Marik felt strange, fighting with Bakura like this gave him a strange sort of déjà vu and not from Battle City, but from long ago, much more long ago. Marik felt sick, but that's impossible! He didn't even know Bakura then! Marik held his hair and started to pull, was he going crazy? No, it was the thief "Wha-what are you doing to me?" "I'm not doing anything! Marik you're starting to remember who you are, you're starting to remember me!" "Lies!" Marik yelled still tearing his hair, an image then suddenly started to play through his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the past! You mad? Don't worry it will switch back to the present at some point, just keep reading! Oh and this chapter is a bit fluff with Namu and Akefia! ENJOY! :D

* * *

Namu woke up and stretched, he felt much better than he did yesterday. He got out of bed and walked out of the room to see a large bowl of fruit lying on the table, Namu couldn't believe this, aren't they in the middle of nowhere? Namu then remembered he didn't even know where they were, he just assumed it. Namu was about to walk out of the door to the outside world when Akefia stopped him "And where do you think you're going?" Namu jumped and turned to Akefia, where had he come from? Namu waved his hands wildly "I wasn't trying to sneak away! Honest!" Akefia looked at him blankly "Then what were you doing?" "I was going to see where we are" Akefia smiled "We are in the middle of nowhere" Namu was right "Then how did you get that fruit?" Namu pointed to the table with the bowl of fruit "There is a market around here you know, but it's pretty far away and you need to use a horse to get there and back in one day" Akefia picked up an apple and threw it at him, Namu caught it but only just "Eat, you need your strength" Namu bit into the apple, it was juicy and sweet "Why would you want me to get stronger? It would be easier for me to run away" "You do and I'll kill you!" Namu felt more confident talking to Akefia since he found that Akefia wouldn't kill him "You wouldn't kill me, I hold the Millennium Rod!" Akefia laughed "I don't need you! I was going to kill you then steal it from the Millennium Stone where it would reappear" Namu looked at Akefia confused, he overheard the Pharaoh saying something about the items being able to do that but he wasn't completely sure. Namu then had another thought "…then why didn't you kill me?" Akefia's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to tell Namu that "Because…you are valuable to the Pharaoh and I can use you if I face him" Namu looked at him blankly, he obviously made it up on the spot "You're lying" Namu said between bites of his apple. Akefia was shocked, no one had ever argued back before "I am not!" he yelled, Namu smiled "Oh please, you were clearly thinking about it while you said it" why was Namu arguing back? He seemed to feel at home next to the thief, but why? Akefia growled "I am the Thief King! I never make up excuses!" Namu giggled slightly "It's a good thing you're the Thief King and not the Lie King because you're terrible at lying" "But it wasn't a lie!" "Sure, sure whatever you say" Namu shrugged. Akefia growled again "So this is the thanks I get for saving you? This little…brat!" Namu looked Akefia in the eye "I am not a brat! I hold the Millennium Rod!" Akefia waved his hands around a little "Oooooh scary! And I hold the Millennium Ring, whoop dee doo!" Namu's temper started to rise "It's a big whoop dee doo!" he walked over to Akefia and shoved his finger into his chest, he had no idea what he was doing but he wasn't scared "The Millennium Items protect this land, including you! So stop talking so horribly about them and wear your Ring with pride!" Akefia looked over Namu, Akefia was much taller and muscular then he was "Yeah these so called "Items" really do protect the land don't they! Just like they did with my village!" Namu looked at the thief confused, finger still on chest "What?" Akefia yelled even louder "Do you know how these Items were made?" Namu looked right into the thief's eyes and saw they were filled with sorrow "Well I…I kind of" he was cut off by Akefia's yelling "They burnt down my village and melted my people to make them, this gold is my only family!" Namu was shocked, Akefia had said that when talking to the Pharaoh but he didn't think it was true. "I broke into the palace multiple times to get all the Items so my people can rest, they are wondering soles since they were killed with greed! It is my job to let them rest in peace!" Namu slowly bought his hand up to Akefia's scar on his face and touched it gently, Akefia tensed "Wha-what are you doing?" Namu's eyes filled with sadness, he didn't even realize how close they were unlike Akefia "Your scar…that's how you got it right? By trying to get your family back" Akefia relaxed and found it soothing that Namu called the Items his family. Akefia put his hand on Namu's and looked him in the eye's deeply "Yes" Akefia whispered. They stood like that for a long time until Namu then realized himself how close they were and quickly moved away, letting go of the thief's hand "I-I'm still hungry" he said crossing his arms. Akefia smiled and walked out the door "Help yourself to the fruit on the table, I'm going to the market now anyway, so stay put" Akefia went out the door and galloped away on his horse. Namu sat at the table and ate another apple, he had no intention on leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to the present! LOL! Short chapter is short! Just enjoy it! :D

* * *

A man, that's what Marik could see, a man with a red robe and light grey hair. The man looked back at him and Marik could barely see his face, all he saw was a scar on the side of it. Who was he? Why was Marik seeing this? But the biggest question running through his head was why did Marik feel like he knew this man? The man started to disappear and a hand stretched out, probably his "No, wait!" he yelled "Akefia!" the man disappeared completely into the white light around him. What? Akefia? The name is so…familiar. No! He didn't know this name, he has never heard of it! Then he heard a small whisper, so small he could barely hear "...Namu…I will…" the voice faded away "What? You will what? I'm not Namu! Who are you? Get out of my head!" Marik didn't realize he was yelling out loud. Everyone looked at him in concern except Bakura, he knew what was happening to Marik. Ishizu touched him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Bakura staring at him, a hard solid stare. Marik's eyes flashed and for a split second he saw the man with the red robe standing in Bakura's place, what was his name? Akefia? No! This was crazy! His name isn't Namu it's Marik! Marik, Marik, Marik! Bakura didn't take his eyes off him "Namu…" he whispered "…let it go" Marik shook his head "No! There is nothing to let go of! I am Marik! Marik Ishtar! I am not Namu, I refuse to believe lies!" Bakura started to yell again "Well then do you at least know my true name?" Marik froze for a second, his name…Akefia? It could be possible since he did used to live in ancient Egypt, but what were the chances? Marik started to whisper just enough that Bakura could hear "Was it A…Akefia?"


	9. Chapter 9

THE PAST! Yeah you're pissed aren't you? Oooooh the pain! I really enjoyed writing this chapter though! By the way Namu is meant to look exactly like Marik but a little skinnier or more tanned...if that's even possible? I don't know something like that, oh and a purple cape or cloak or whatever? YEAH CAPES FOR THE WIN! Anyway read and ENJOY! :D

* * *

Akefia came home to see Namu outside in the water, Namu was completely naked in the water and didn't realize that Akefia was there. Akefia looked at Namu in the water then the clothes lying on the sand, he cleared his throat and Namu turned around "Ah!" Namu yelled as he covered himself and went to his shoulders into the water, it was shallow and only came up to his waist. Akefia stared at him and Namu noticed "St-stop staring at me!" he stuttered, Akefia's eyes widened and Namu thought he could see the slightest bit of red in his cheeks. Akefia turned around "What are you doing?" he yelled, trying to hide his embarrassment. Namu smiled slightly "Well it's a hot day and I thought I should clean my wound" Akefia sighed "Well…next time wear a rag or something, someone could come by" Namu pouted "We're in the middle of nowhere" Akefia froze for a second "Wha-whatever just… just get inside! The sun's going down and it's going to be cold soon!" Akefia was about to walk inside until he heard the water moving behind him, he had the biggest urge to turn around and see the boy. Namu was pulling on his clothing "Why are you standing there?" Akefia started thinking rapidly "Because um…you could get on my horse and run away!" Namu giggled "You really are a terrible liar" Akefia turned around, luckily Namu had all his clothes on "I am not lying!" Namu threw his cloak at Akefia's face and Akefia struggled hurriedly trying to get it off him "Yeah, yeah I know, you don't have to lie and make up excuses because you're the Thief King, blah ,blah ,blah" Namu teased as he walked past Akefia, giggling while he was trying to get the cloak off his face. Akefia eventually got it off and looked at Namu and Namu looked back at him "Don't throw your stupid clothes at me!" Namu looked at him sweetly and innocently "What? Me? I was just handing it to you to carry for me!" Akefia was going to say something but found himself chocking instead as he watched Namu walk in the house. No one had ever treated Akefia like this, it was kind of nice to not be feared. He looked at the cloak and growled "_Seductive little brat!_" he thought as he walked in the house and threw the cloak at the table. Namu took his cloak off the table and watched Akefia close the door, he had only been with the thief for a day and a half yet he wasn't scared of him, probably because he had seen his sensitive side and that he can act sweetly if he wanted to. Akefia turned to look at Namu staring at him "…what?" Namu put his cloak on "Nothing…what's for dinner?" Akefia snorted "Get it yourself!" Namu put on that sweet little pout "But I am injured, I can't cook at the moment!" Akefia's eye twitched "Fine" he rose up his hands in defeat and went outside to light a fire and cook the fish he had stolen from the market, he even stole two so Namu could have one "I'm becoming so weak hanging around him" he murmured to himself "What was that?" he turned to see Namu standing at the doorway. Namu already knew when Akefia apparently "lied" so he just decided to drop the subject "Nothing" he said firmly, jabbing the fish on a stick.


	10. Chapter 10

Still in the past and at the palace! Another short chapter so I'm not gonna say much...ENJOY! :D

* * *

Atem paced around his throne frantically until he saw a guard enter the palace "Did you find anything?" he yelled, the guard shivered a bit "N-no sire, but we have reports of people seeing Akefia near a market somewhere around here" Atem slammed his foot making the guard jump "Not good enough! Akefia obviously gets his resources from that market, you will camp out near those markets searching for Akefia and blending in with the crowd, when you see him follow him home but make it like you're just passing him to find your own way home. He will probably be disguised to so keep a look out!" the guard looked up at Atem with surprise, he hadn't even discussed this with the council "Who shall I send?" "You will go and two more of your strongest guards, we don't want to have too many people following him home" the guard nodded "You leave right now, we you want to get there as early as possible" the guard looked up at Atem "Anything else sire?" Atem shook his head and the guard stood up and left. This plan had to work, otherwise he would never find Namu and more importantly, Akefia!


	11. Chapter 11

THE PRESENT! YEAH! Short chapter is short so ummm...ENJOY! :D

* * *

When Bakura heard the name that Marik had said he nodded "Akefia…is my real name" Marik stood back in shock "Stop it! Stop lying! You're a terrible liar!" Bakura smiled and looked at Marik with lust "You would always say that, and I would argue that I wasn't lying but this time I really am speaking the truth" Marik didn't know what to say, Bakura must have been lying! That couldn't be true! Bakura then put his hand to his face "I had a scar, right here, remember?" Marik had another quick flash of the man in the red robe "No! I don't remember! Because I have never seen you with a scar!" Bakura frowned and turned to continue his duel with Yugi, had he given up? He looked at the card he picked up then looked at Marik "I send out Diabound!" the monster came onto the field and Marik had a flash of the man again. Why does Diabound look familiar to him? He had never seen it in his life! But Diabound itself looked at Marik like Bakura did, what is this? Why does this feel like déjà vu? He has never seen Diabound! Ever! No, this can't be happening, was this feeling good or bad? It could be good…no, it was bad, definitely bad! Bakura looked at Marik staring at Diabound "Remember this? Do you remember my Kaa Marik?" Marik couldn't understand, why was this happening...how does he know Diabound?


	12. Chapter 12

THE PAST! Yeah you better be mad! Hope you have been enjoying so far and have not been raging at Atem being a dick! Oh well to bad, ENJOY!

* * *

It had been two weeks and Namu still lived with Akefia, he couldn't just let him go after all, but nothing had changed and Namu was still that same stubborn brat but they were closer. Akefia had gone to the market to get resources and looked around to find some decent food, he was dressed in a dark cloak covering his face and body so you could only see his eyes. As he was walking he noticed there were people following him, he turned around and they were looking at the coins they had. Once he had gotten what he needed he got on his horse and left. He was trotting slowly since he found no need to rush home since the sun was still high in the sky, that's when he saw three people with horses of their own following him. He stopped his horse and turned around "Can I help you?" one of the three men gasped and the other one spoke "We are just heading home, it's on the same path as yours it seems" Akefia eyed them suspiciously but kept going. For another two hours the three men were still behind him "_What's going on?_" he thought "_Could these three really be on their way home? But except for my house there is nothing around for miles!"_ his horse started trotting "_Unless they're from the city_" his horse got a bit faster and so did the men behind him "_But…only people from the palace and guards can have horses, which means…_" Akefia's eyes widened and he broke into a full gallop, the three men behind him started to gallop to "Stay back!" Akefia yelled "Or I'll be forced to kill you all!" but without thinking he kept riding in the direction of his house. He saw his house come into view and started to sweat "Namu!" Akefia yelled as loud as he could, Namu came running out of the house to see Akefia getting chased "Namu run!" Namu was about to run but stopped, isn't he being held hostage? Why should he run if Akefia kidnapped him? Akefia looked at Namu standing there "Bloody hell" he murmured to himself. Akefia made his horse gallop even faster and with one quick swipe, grabbed Namu by the underarms and pulled him onto the horse in front of him. Namu looked up at Akefia stunned and Akefia looked down at him still galloping "Why didn't you run?" Namu looked at him mad "I'm being held captive am I not?" Akefia was taken aback by this, he had completely forgotten since Namu now felt like family to him. Namu's eyes softened as he saw that he had hurt the thief, he then remembered the people behind them "Where are we going?" he asked "Akefia was still trying to recover from what Namu had said "…I don't know" Namu was shocked, Akefia had always been a quick thinker "What?" "I said I don't know!" Akefia was becoming aggressive and Namu winced a bit, Akefia watched as Namu pulled his face closer to the horse's mane and regretted it instantly. Akefia looked behind him to see the guards still there, he pulled himself close to Namu to make the horse go faster. Namu blushed, he had never been this close to Akefia and his chest was pressed to his face. Akefia kept riding hoping to lose the guards but they just got closer with Namu now on the horse, Akefia's eyes then started to go red. Namu looked up at him with fear, what was happening? Then a giant monster came out of Akefia and roared, the horse whinnied and stopped in its tracks, throwing Namu off it. Namu fell to the ground and Akefia barely noticed as he was struggling for control over, what Namu assumed, was his Kaa. A guard rode up to get Namu but Akefia's Kaa grabbed the guard and tore him in two, Namu wanted to take his eyes off the gruesome image but couldn't. The two guards looked at their dead companion with horror, one of them started to ride off while the other sat frozen on his horse. Akefia growled "No one will get away!" his Kaa then followed the guard with great speed and burned him with scorching hot flames. Namu was scared stiff, he got up and stood next to Akefia, shaking him "Akefia snap out of it! Control your Kaa!" Akefia's Kaa was about to kill the last guard until it stopped to turn to see Namu, the guard took this chance and galloped away as fast as he could. Akefia's Kaa didn't do anything, it just sat there looking at Namu. Akefia looked at Namu with fire in his eyes "I can control my Kaa!" Namu was scared but yelled back "No you can't! You just killed those two guards!" Akefia jumped of his horse "I meant to do that!" Namu stepped back a little "No you didn't! If you kill people like that you will be just as bad as the murderers who took your village!" then with one quick thrust, Akefia punched Namu in the face. Namu fell to the ground clutching his cheek and Akefia stared at him with rage "Don't you dare question my family's death! How would you know how that feels?" Namu looked up at Akefia, blood dripping from his mouth "B-because…" Akefia's Kaa then suddenly picked up Namu, it saw Namu as a threat since Akefia punched him. Akefia then looked at what his Kaa was doing "No! Put him down!" it didn't do as it was told. It then sent another hand up to Namu's legs ready to tear him apart, Namu squeezed his eyes shut. Akefia started to shake, what could he do? "Put him down now! I order you! Put him down now Diabound!" Diabound looked at Akefia then Namu, Akefia used his name…this boy must be important. Diabound then put down Namu and went back to Akefia, Akefia then ran up to Namu "Namu? Are you okay?" Namu looked at Akefia "I-I'm fine" he was holding his cheek still dripping blood from his mouth "Namu I'm…sorry, it's just that it makes me mad" Namu looked at him confused "It…makes me mad to hear people say about the loss of my family when they don't even know how it feels" Namu then started to whisper "But I do know how it feels" Akefia looked down at him "What?" Namu closed his eyes "I have lost family, my mum and dad" Akefia's eyes filled with sorrow, he had never felt this before, was he feeling sorry for Namu? Namu didn't look up at Akefia "I was only a child when it happened, they were killed by the guards of the pharaoh" Akefia looked at Namu with wide eyes "Why?" Namu started to shake, trying not to cry "Because the pharaoh found people trying to steal the Millennium Items since everybody just found out about them and their power" Akefia stared at him in silence "My mum and dad sold black cloaks for the town people but only sold few, and one day a stranger bought one. Then the next morning the pharaoh found the cloak in a failed stealing attempt, he searched people's houses demanding to know whose it was until he found our house" Namu shook even more then Akefia did something he had never done, he hugged Namu. Namu started crying "They saw the black cloaks all around our house and murdered my mum and dad in the most slow and painful way they could" he stopped and hiccupped, Akefia tightened his arms around him listening "My sister and I watched as they were killed, we watched the blood leak onto the floor. A guard then came up to us and was about to kill us, but he stopped and took pity on us, as did the other guards" Namu clung onto Akefia "So they took us to the palace and told the pharaoh how we were innocent children and from then on" "You were raised in the palace" Akefia finished, Namu nodded into Akefia's chest "I'm sorry Namu, I had no idea" Namu let go of Akefia then wiped his eyes "It's not your fault" Akefia then thought about when he was watching Namu sleep, the murmuring noises he made "_No please…stop it…we are innocent…_" Namu looked at Akefia "Right! Let's get back to the house!" Akefia watched Namu walking towards the horse "Wait" he said, Namu stopped in his tracks and Akefia spoke again "If the pharaoh killed your parents, how come you and your sister serve him?" Namu put his hand on the horse "I…don't really know, I wonder about that myself" he jumped on the horse and Akefia followed, jumping on the back of it "It's because you were raised in that environment" he said "You were raised to worship and trust the Pharaoh" Namu clung onto the horse's mane "Maybe" he whispered. The two then rode off back to the house with the sun setting in the sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Still in the past and at the palace! Short chapter so just read and uhhhh...oh yeah! ENJOY!

* * *

The guard rode for his life, what was that creature? It was the most powerful Kaa he had ever seen! When he got to the city he jumped off his horse and ran to the palace, when Atem saw him running to his throne he smiled "Good you're back, I thought you were dead" the guard bowed and started to sweat "N-no sire, but the other two are" Atem frowned "Why is that?" "Because the Thief King has a monster, a very powerful monster that is his Kaa!" Atem's eyes widened "So you found where he lives?" the guard nodded "Yes sire but" Atem raised his hand to silence him "Enough! We can easily deal with his Kaa! You will lead us to him tomorrow" Atem then thought for a bit "Was Namu there with him?" the guard nodded "Did they look like they had a close bond?" the guard nodded again "His Kaa didn't kill Namu, even though I saw it pick him up" Atem smirked, it was an evil smirk "That's very good, he must have a close bond with Namu to not kill him like that" the guard started to speak again "Sire, I…I really do think we need more people than just the council" Atem growled "I said enough! I would kill you for your insolence if you didn't have valuable information, get some rest and be gone! You will lead us to Akefia tomorrow whether you like it or not!" the guard stood up and left hurriedly. Atem started to snicker "_I will find you Akefia! And I will take your precious little Namu too!_" he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

THE PRESENT! Another short chapter! This is pretty emotional and I liked writing it so ENJOY! :D

* * *

Marik then clutched his head and screamed, everyone jumped except Bakura. Bakura gave him a hard cold glare. Marik fell to his knees and cried "No…no I don't know Diabound or Akefia, I didn't know Bakura in Egypt three thousand years ago…" Bakura's eyes then filled with sorrow "You can't escape your ancient past Marik, you can't deny who you are" Marik then started to sob a bit "I…know who I am, I'm not denying it. I know I'm not Namu, I can't be, otherwise there would be something to remind us of the history, like in a book or on a stone tablet" Bakura shook his head "Not everything is written down Marik and I made sure of that" Marik closed his eyes letting the tears flow stronger "What do you mean?" he whispered "I mean that I didn't let that happen, I couldn't let anyone know about you or you would be in danger" Marik then opened his eyes sobbing loudly "No, I'm not in danger, I wouldn't be in danger" Marik looked up at Bakura and Bakura looked down at him, he looked at the tears on his face "Bakura please…help me"


	15. Chapter 15

The PAST! MWA HA HAAAAA! Anyway this chapter is pretty fluffly and smutty and violent and sad...lot's of and's. Anyway hope you guys ENJOY!

* * *

Akefia sat on the bed watching Namu cook, they had an agreement that Akefia would go and get the food and Namu would cook it. Namu could feel Akefia's eyes on him "Could you stop staring at me?" Akefia's eyes widened and he looked at the ceiling "I shouldn't have been so soft with you, right now you should be trembling "Namu giggled "The reason I'm not scared of you is because I know who you really are, you are all big and tough on the outside but on the inside you're just a big softy" Akefia sat up "I am not soft!" Namu smiled "You're a terrible liar" Akefia growled and got up "What makes you think I wouldn't kill you?" Namu put his finger to his chin and looked up in thought "Let's see...well for starters you didn't kill me at the palace, you saved my life after getting a spear jabbed in me, I have been here for two weeks and I'm not bruised or scarred apart from that punch you gave me, your Kaa didn't kill me, and if I remember correctly you hugged me while I was crying" Akefia started to stutter "Yeah but…I…you…oh never mind!" Akefia sat down in defeat. Namu looked at him and smirked "Yep, just a big softy" Akefia then stood up and walked next Namu "I am not a softy!" Namu turned around and his smirk widened "Prove it then!" Akefia waved his hand around showing off all his riches and stolen possessions "Is this not enough?" Namu shrugged "Oh please! Any well trained thief could do that!" Akefia frowned "What? This is enough proof to show I am tough and like to take charge! Unlike you!" Namu turned back around to continue cutting a carrot "Yeah but that's what every thief does, if you really are a big amazing thief you would think of some other way to show it" he should have never said that because in seconds Namu dropped the knife and was forcefully pushed against the wall, Akefia had his arms either side of him so he couldn't escape "Is this proof enough for you?" Namu started to shake a bit 'O-okay I see your point now let me go!" Akefia smirked "Oh I don't think so, I can see you shaking and I'm quite enjoying it" Namu looked at him with narrowed eyes "I'm not shaking, you just caught me off guard" Akefia snickered "I can feel you shaking! I have instincts like a lion!" Akefia leaned in closer and Namu pushed his head back hitting the wall "Just…just let me go so I can finish cooking already!" Akefia gave a low chuckle and moved in closer, Namu could feel his face going red, he was no longer scared but he was a bit aroused for some reason. The thief put his mouth right next to Namu's ear and whispered "Why would I do that? I'm having so much fun!" Namu shivered, he could feel the thief's breath on his ear "A...Akefia" he begged "Please j-just let me g-go" Akefia chuckled again "Why are you stuttering? Is something the matter" Akefia himself had no idea what he was doing, his instincts seem to have taken over. Akefia then licked the shell of Namu's ear, Namu gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, his heart was beating rapidly "A-Akefia" he whispered "W-what are you d-doing?" Akefia then started nibbling on his ear sending shivers down Namu's spine "Akefia stop! it f-feels weird" Akefia then started sucking at Namu's neck and he gasped clutching onto Akefia, Namu didn't know why but it seemed to feel…good. Akefia didn't really know what was happening either, all he knew is that Namu was delicious and he needed more, as did Namu "Akefia…" he said his name slowly and bit his lip. Akefia then started kissing along his collar bone and Namu let out an unintentional moan "Ah…Akefia please just s-stop, it doesn't feel g-good!" Akefia chuckled making Namu shiver "You're a terrible liar you know that?" Namu shook his head and moaned again, his body was betraying him. He then lifted up one of his legs and wrapped it around Akefia, Akefia was just about to kiss Namu when he heard horses. Akefia stopped kissing Namu when he heard, Namu let out a moan of protest "Shush" Akefia whispered and put his finger on Namu's mouth. Namu then heard it to, they got closer and closer. Akefia got off the wall freeing Namu, they then both heard a man but only faintly "Remember men, no mercy!" Akefia grabbed Namu "Run!" he yelled, but it was too late. Fire suddenly caught the house trapping Akefia and Namu, that's when Akefia heard Slifer the Sky Dragon, one of the three Egyptian gods. Akefia then grabbed Namu's arm and ran through the flames, he jumped through the window and then rolled along the ground leaving his robe with burn marks. Akefia coughed and looked around, he saw Namu lying on the ground unconscious. He crawled up to him and shook him "Namu? Namu wake up! We need to run!" he saw a small flame on Namu's cloak and stomped it out, Akefia then looked around for his horse but saw it was running away, who released it? Something then stabbed him in the shoulder and he groaned with pain, he turned to see Atem and his councillors with their monsters flying around. He then saw a councillor he had never seen before, Atem saw him staring and smirked "Hello Akefia, hope we didn't barge into anything" Akefia growled "Who is that?" he yelled, pointing to the new councillor "Oh him? He's priest Seto" Akefia then started to think "_Why would they need another priest_?" then Isis's monster then jumped forward, took Namu and flew off "Namu!" Akefia yelled. Atem laughed "Well, well Akefia you seem to care for the boy don't you?" Akefia looked at Atem with a hard cold stare "I don't care about anyone! I just want the Millennium Rod!" Atem laughed "Then why haven't you already taken it?" "Because Namu made it disappear!" Atem laughed again "You would have killed him by now if that was the case! I can see past you Akefia! Namu will never have any sort of feelings for you, so I suggest you just let us take him!" The seven priests then jumped onto their horses and rode off "Why didn't he send out his Kaa?" Isis asked as they were riding, Atem shrugged "It doesn't matter! We got Namu and that is the most important thing" but Akefia didn't know why himself, was it because he was too shocked or too heartbroken? Akefia watched them gallop away with wide eyes, he then looked up at Namu who was still being carried by his sisters Kaa "Namu…" he whispered, Akefia was heartbroken, but he wouldn't believe it "I am the King of Thieves" he whispered to himself "I don't care for anyone except my people and their spirits!" he then looked up again to see Namu "…but Namu I…I do feel something for you but what? I know you feel something for me to, you must!" Akefia then got up and turned to see his house burning, he wanted to wait for it to stop burning but couldn't, watching his house burn put bad memories into his head. He decided to walk to the market and try to find some place he could stay or just rob. As he walked he thought about the new priest "_They will have eight priests now and there are only seven Millennium Items, so why?"_ Akefia then stopped and thought about what the pharaoh said "_Well, well Akefia you seem to care for the boy don't you?"_ his eyes widened "No…" he said to himself "No this can't happen! He wouldn't do that! Would he?" Akefia then started running, the only reason they would get another priest is so they could give one of the Millennium Items an owner and Namu was obviously no longer valued for some reason. Akefia had to save him, Namu would have no idea what is going to happen. Akefia kept running towards the market, he was running into Atem's trap and he knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

There I told you Seto would be in this! Anyway still in the past and at the palace! I loved writing this chapter! So you guys just sit back, read and ENJOY! :D

* * *

When Atem and his priests got to the palace Namu was fully conscious, though he got a big shock when waking up in the arms of his sister's Kaa, but he was also disappointed. He could feel the arms wrapped around him but thought it was Akefia's, so naturally when he saw what it was he jumped. They got in the palace and Atem signalled to his priests to get something ready, Namu looked at the new priest confused "Who is that?" he asked, pointing towards Seto "That is Priest Seto, as you can see he is now in this council" Namu nodded but was still confused as to why they needed another priest. Isis then walked up next to Namu "I am glad you're save little brother, did the Thief King do anything to you?" Namu then thought about what happened before they were attacked and blushed "N-no nothing at all!" he laughed nervously. Seto then walked up to them "It is ready my Pharaoh" Isis looked worried, she was about to say something to Namu until Atem glared at her. Isis then followed Seto through the palace and Atem started to speak "We have set up something for you Namu, please follow us" Namu nodded and followed Atem. They got to the end of the palace and walked down some stairs, Namu was curious as to what was going on, he has never been allowed down here. They got to the bottom and walked into a room lit with torches, Namu saw a hole about as big as two houses joined together, but it wasn't very deep. In the hole there seemed to be some cloth and paper soaked with some kind of liquid, above the hole was a platform hanging from the ceiling in chains "Namu I would like you to walk up that ramp" Atem pointed towards a large ramp going towards the platform in the middle, Namu nodded. As he walked up the ramp two people were holding onto it, when he got to the platform hanging over the middle of the large hole he turned to see Atem smiling "Pharaoh, what is it you are going to do?" Atem's smile then turned into a smirk "Now!" he yelled, and the two people holding the ramp flung it backwards and let it fall to the ground. Namu was shocked and he looked around, he was trapped "Pharaoh, what are you doing?" Atem's smirked widened "It's simple Namu, this is all a trap for Akefia!" Namu looked at him in confusion "A trap for Akefia? How is this a trap?" Namu asked "Don't you see you foolish boy? Akefia has never shown emotion or mercy to anyone of my council" he stopped and chuckled in a deep voice "…except you" Namu's eyes widened "What? But he…how is this a trap?" Atem looked up at him with hard cold eyes "Because if your life is at risk, Akefia will surely come" Atem then put his hand up to signal something and Seto threw a stick of fire into the hole, Namu looked down in horror as the fire spread and rose up higher and higher almost touching the platform he was standing on. Namu clung on to one of the chains that was holding up the platform "How do you know he will come?" he yelled to Atem "Because he saw priest Seto and was curious as to why he is in the council, Akefia is smart enough to figure it out" Namu mentally face palmed himself, how could he not see that? Namu looked down at Atem with disgust, Atem didn't care about him, he didn't care if he died. Namu could feel himself sweating, the flames were getting higher and hotter "Akefia isn't a bad man!" Namu yelled out, Atem looked up at him "What?" "I was so blind" he said "I thought that the Pharaoh was our saviour and our god and thieves were nothing but evil, but I was wrong. Your father killed my parents when they were innocent and burned down Akefia's village, melting them into Millennium Items while Akefia watched as a child and made them wondering soles. I always thought Akefia was evil but now my eyes are fully open and I see that you are the evil one Atem! The Pharaoh and the council killed innocent lives and burned homes, Akefia is the real saviour! He is the good guy!" Atem smirked and laughed a horrible laugh "Believe what you want Namu for it doesn't matter! If you don't die after this we will kill you anyway, so you can be with your precious Thief King!" Isis then looked at Atem in horror "What?" she yelled "Pharaoh you never said that!" Atem turned to her "I knew you wouldn't approve of it and this trap, that is why I made love to you, to cloud your mind" Isis gasped and so did Namu, her eyes started to water "Well my mind is clear now! What Namu said was true and I will not allow this to continue!" Isis then put her hand on the Millennium Necklace, but she then got knocked out by Seto who had a brick in his hands "Isis!" Namu yelled, he wanted to do something, to help her, but he was losing strength because of the smoke and flames. Namu was taking small breathes so it wouldn't get in his lungs but this was very ineffective. Namu couldn't hold onto the chains anymore because they were burning his skin. Namu suddenly had an idea "_The Millennium Rod!_" he thought, he put his hands together and the Millennium Rod started forming in front of him, it was a slow proses but it eventually fully appeared. He reached out his hand to grab it but Seto's monster flew up and grabbed it then dropped it in his hands, it glowed a blinding light "What?" Namu yelled out "How could that happen?" Atem laughed "Oh I forgot to tell you, the Millennium Items can claim whoever is worthy even if the previous owner is still alive, so Priest Seto is now the new owner" Atem laughed louder and Namu looked at him shocked, that's impossible! Yet it happened right in front of his eyes! Namu fell to his knees and did the only thing he could do, he prayed "Please Akefia" he whispered "Please don't come!"


	17. Chapter 17

Short chapter is short! Oh and this is the PRESENT! This is so emotional and I liked writing this chapter! Don't worry this isn't the last chapter so just wait a bit while I finish writing out the rest k? Oh and just pretend the last part is slow motion and maybe black and white for a bit more effect, don't worry you'll know which part I mean! Anyway ENJOY! :D

* * *

Marik's fists were white clutching the ground with tear drops falling on them, he didn't know what to do. Bakura turned to him still in a duel with Yugi "Don't push it away Marik, stop thinking and let it go" Marik looked up at Bakura and the man in the red robe flashed in his place again, his first thoughts were to push it away, but he knew he shouldn't. So he closed his eyes and imagined the man in the red robe, the man named Akefia. His mind then flashed with all these memories filling his head, he clutched his head and screamed "Marik don't push it away! Let them flow through your mind!" Bakura yelled, Marik did what he was told and stopped screaming. In his thoughts he saw a small house and was looking around it, then the man in the red robe walked up to him "It's nice to see you again…Namu" a huge flash appeared in his mind and he saw who Namu was, he looked just like Namu, almost exactly the same. Namu then walked up to the man in the red robe and whispered "I would never leave you…Akefia" and that's when it happened. Multiple memories were shooting through Marik's mind from Ancient Egypt and he saw everything, Atem, Isis, Seto and Akefia. Then fire burned through his mind and he heard crying, it was him crying. He was looking through Namu's eyes and he looked up to see Akefia on his knees, Namu's hand was on his cheek "Don't leave" he heard Namu whisper, Namu's vision was blurry from tears. Akefia grabbed his hand "I will…find…you" the last part was so quiet and muffled that Marik could barely hear it. A flash of white appeared and he opened his eyes to see Bakura staring at him, Marik stood up "I…" he whispered "I…am…Namu" Bakura smiled, it was an actual kind smile "You remembered" he said, Marik nodded. He looked Bakura in the eye and almost swore he saw Bakura's eyes watering, Bakura turned back to the duel "I'm glad you remembered me but I'm afraid we cannot spend any time together" Marik looked at him in shock "What? Why?" Bakura closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek "Because I have lost this duel" Yugi looked down at Ishizu and she nodded, Yugi bowed his head "Bakura…you are not as bad as you look" Bakura chuckled "I will never like that blasted pharaoh, but I suppose my hatred for you Yugi has gone down a bit" Yugi looked down at Marik "I'm sorry Marik, but this is how it must be" Marik looked at Yugi with wide eyes, they were in a shadow game and the loser would disappear "What…?" was all Marik could say. Yugi turned to Bakura and raised his hand "Dark Magician" he hesitated "…attack his Diabound!" Yugi's Dark Magician stabbed Diabound right in the chest causing a blinding light, Bakura grabbed his chest and fell as his life points dropped to zero "No!" Marik yelled as he ran towards the stone duelling square. He rushed up the steps and ran to Bakura with watering eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

The past! This chapter is pretty sad and it can get confusing but it's not the end! We are nearing it though so...ENJOY!

* * *

Akefia was riding as fast as he could to the city of Egypt, he stole a horse from the market but he tried to explain why to the owners, they wouldn't listen to him. So he had no choice but to knock them out and ride off with it, of course they didn't believe that the pharaoh would be torturing someone because he is their ruler "_Try having your whole village burnt down by him!_" Akefia thought. As he rode he was thinking about what Atem was doing to Namu "_He probably knows I'm coming so I have to be careful" _he thought. Then he saw it, the city of Egypt. Akefia stopped and looked at it with disgust, this city was why those disgusting Millennium Items were made. Akefia then rode towards it without a plan or any second thoughts. When he rode through the gates of the town it seemed abandoned, there was no one around, not even in the market. He cautiously trotted through the city, he heard a whimper and turned to see a small boy looking through a window. The boy gasped and quickly let go of the curtain to fall back down, Akefia snorted "That dam Pharaoh must have warned everyone" he murmured. He trotted a bit further and jumped off the horse, tying it to a building. He walked up the steps to the palace and looked from side to side with his eyes "_This doesn't seem right_" he thought "_There should be guards all around the palace so where are they?_" he stopped and turned around, there was still no one. The Millennium Ring started to shine, Akefia looked down at it "I don't need you giving me away!" he growled at it then grabbed it, an image started to play through his mind. It was a room lit with torches and there was a huge fire in the middle of it, then in the middle of the fire was a platform with someone on it and they looked like they were…praying "_Akefia…"_ he heard the voice, it sounded faint and weak but he knew who it was _"Akefia please, I don't know if you can hear me but…don't save me, please, just leave me!"_ Akefia knew it was Namu and he didn't sound healthy, he was coughing and chocking while praying. Akefia let go of the ring and almost fell over "Namu…" he whispered "I will save you!" Akefia bolted up the steps and went straight through the palace door, not having any suspicions of it being open. He looked around the palace, there was no one around. He tried to remember what he saw in his vision, it was a dark yet big room. Akefia walked around the palace "_It must be a dungeon!"_ he thought. He got to the end of the palace and saw it, it was a small door and blended in with the stone wall around it. He walked up to it and opened it easily "_Not locked? Atem must be a fool if he's trying to attack me by surprise!"_ he walked down the steps and it got hotter and brighter, then when he got to the bottom he saw it, Akefia's eyes grew wide. He saw the giant fire pit and the platform hanging from the roof in the middle, and on the platform was Namu, his Namu. Namu looked just about dead, he was lying on the platform clutching his stomach and coughing like crazy. The flames were getting higher and the bottom of the platform was burnt completely black. Akefia turned to see Isis lying on the floor unconscious, he looked back up at Namu with tears stinging at the back of his eyes "Namu!" he yelled out. Namu's eyes opened _"That voice" _he thought _"So familiar…"_ Namu's eyes grew wide with fair as he lifted his head. His vision was blurry but he recognised Akefia "Akefia?" he yelled as loud as possible. Namu clutched his head in pain, it hurt to speak so loudly. Akefia looked at Namu in pain "Namu don't worry! I will get you down from there just stay conscious!" Namu shook his head "N-no Akefia please just go" Akefia looked at him in anger "Namu I would never do that!" Namu sat up slowly to look at him "Please Akefia just leave me! My life isn't important!" "That's not true!" Akefia yelled out "Your life is important to me!" Namu then looked at him shocked "What…what are you saying?" Akefia clenched his fists and looked at the ground "Namu I…I've never cared for anyone except myself and the people of my village but you…you changed that" Namu had multiple things running though his head "Akefia-" he was cut off by Akefia "Namu I think, no…I know that I…I-" "How touching!" Akefia was cut off by a deep voice, he turned to see Atem walking up to him "Atem!" he spat "Let go of Namu now! Since when did you turn to murder for the peace of your people!" Atem laughed "Ever since I learned how the Millennium Items were truly made" Akefia looked at him with disgust. Atem saw how Akefia was looking at him and laughed even more "You know I don't care for my people don't you!" Akefia growled at him "Of course I do! You always planned to invade other countries and take them, you just want power!" Atem shrugged and smirked "Who doesn't?" Namu looked at Atem with shock "Atem you…you said you didn't care for my life, and that I think is just barely acceptable, but not caring for your people? That is crossing the line! What kind of king doesn't care for his people!" Atem looked up at Namu "A smart one with full power!" Namu narrowed his eyes at Atem, trying so hard not to cry "You…you're a monster!" Namu started to cough and fell on his stomach, Akefia turned to look at him "Namu!" he yelled. The ground suddenly started to shake "What's going on?" he yelled at Atem, Atem laughed and Obelisk burst out from the ground behind him tearing away half the palace "Atem! You're crazy!" Atem then pointed towards Akefia "I'm more sane then you Thief King! Obelisk attack him!" Obelisk then clenched its fist and threw a punch heading straight for Akefia, a light then surrounded Akefia and Diabound came out looking bigger than the last time it appeared. It shielded Akefia and got sent into the air, Akefia clenched his chest gasping from the pain. Namu looked up and squinted from the sunlight that now shone since half of the roof was destroyed, a crack suddenly appeared next to one of the chains holding up the platform and the stone could no longer hold up the chain and broke away. Namu yelped as the platform tilted to the side a bit and grabbed the edge opposite of the tilted side. Akefia looked up at him in shock "Namu! Just hang on!" Namu coughed even more, the fire had gone down a bit because of the air that now flowed through it, but it was still burning hot. Another chain then broke from the ceiling making the whole platform tilt to the side, Namu screamed and hung on to the edge. Akefia was about to send his Diabound to get him when Atem sent another punch straight for him, this time it hit and Akefia went flying "Akefia!" Namu yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. Akefia stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth "Namu j-just hang on!" he stuttered. Akefia turned to Atem to see him laughing, he then turned to the fire and got a brainstorm "Diabound get in front of those flames!" Diabound obeyed and flew in front if them "Don't think you can save Namu Akefia! Obelisk smack him!" Obelisk sent his open palm straight for Diabound, just before it hit Diabound flew out of the way and headed for Atem. Diabound then grabbed Atem and slammed him into the wall with full force making blood appear from the back of Atem's head. He yelled out in pain and Akefia had turned to see the fire had been put out, the wind from Obelisk's huge hand when trying to slap Diabound had been enough to put it out. Obelisk was crying out in pain to since him and Atem were connected, Atem's eyes then slowly started to close and Obelisk was disappearing "A-Akefia!" he spat "I will get my revenge!...I…will" Atem's eyes slid shut and Obelisk fully disappeared, Akefia growled at him "Maybe from your grave, Pharaoh!" Akefia then heard a screech. He turned to see Namu hanging on for life since another chain had broken away, the last chain was just about to break from what was left of the ceiling "Diabound grab him!" Diabound rushed forward and caught Namu just before the chain broke free of the ceiling. Akefia sighed in relief, as did Namu. Diabound dropped Namu in front of Akefia and disappeared back to him. Namu looked up at Akefia crying "Akefia I…I told you not to come!" Akefia chuckled "I would never leave you" Namu smiled at him "I know that…well…now I do" Akefia walked over to Atem and Namu followed him "It's finally over!" Akefia said "I have killed this blasted Pharaoh and can take his Millennium Puzzle! Along with the other five!" Namu looked at Atem then Akefia "How will you get the last five?" Akefia snickered "I'll probably kill them" Namu looked at him with anger "My sister hold a Millennium Item remember?" Namu then widened his eyes "My sister! Isis!" he yelled, running around. Namu heard a moan and turned to see Isis covered in gravel and dust "Isis!" he yelled happily running towards her "N-Namu?" she said rubbing her head and standing up. They hugged each other and Akefia smiled at them, the two then walked over towards him and Atem. Isis looked down at Atem "He is a terrible man! I feel so ashamed of letting him control me!" "Sister it's not your fault!" Namu said to her "He had power and was threatening to kill you!" Isis looked at Namu and smiled "Yes Namu I guess…you are right" she looked up at Akefia "Thief Ki- I mean…Akefia, thank you for saving my brother. I realize now you are not a bad man" Akefia grunted at her "Your little brother is a very rare case so…don't be so mushy" Namu laughed at him "You are so stubborn you know that? Oh and Akefia…" Akefia turned to him "What?" Namu walked right up to Akefia and looked him in the eye "When you first came to save me…what did you want to tell me?" Akefia looked at him stunned, he completely forgot about that. Akefia was about to lie but saw no point, but not because he knew Namu could tell when he did, it was because Namu deserved to know. Akefia put his hand on Namu's cheek "I was going to say" he paused for a second "…Namu I lo- AH!" he was cut off by a sharp pain going straight through his body. Namu looked at him in shock then looked down to see a sword going through his stomach. Maniac laughter was heard and Namu looked behind Akefia to see Atem holding the sword that went through Akefia "I told you I w-would get you b-back!" and with that Atem pulled out the sword and sent his soul to the Millennium Puzzle to be locked away for millennia. Akefia gasped and fell over with Namu clinging onto him "Akefia no!" he yelled. Namu held Akefia into his arms and cried "A-Akefia you can't die! Please you can't! I-I won't let you!" Akefia chuckled "There isn't much you can do about this Namu" Namu hugged Akefia tighter "You just saved me and killed the Pharaoh! This wasn't meant to happen! You can't-" "Namu listen!" he was cut off by Akefia and Namu looked down at him "Namu this isn't the last time you will see me!" Namu clenched his teeth, letting the tears flow "Wha-what do you mean?" Akefia grabbed the Millennium Ring around his neck "I will not die! I will lock my soul away in this ring, and I will find you again!" Namu clung onto him "No…no you won't! I will be dead if you do that! If you trap your soul in the ring!" Akefia shook his head "I will find your reincarnation and I will make him remember, he will be you Namu!" Namu shook his head "No! No! He won't!" Akefia put his hand to Namu's cheek "Namu you have to write your name from history! If Atem finds it he will just use you against me again and put you in danger!" Namu held the hand that was on his cheek "I…I will do that, for you" Akefia smiled "I will find you Namu" Namu smiled at Akefia "…you're a terrible liar" Akefia chuckled "I will…Namu…I…promise" the hand on Namu's cheek lost strength and fell, falling into Namu's hand "A-Akefia? Akefia!" he hugged Akefia closer to him and rocked him "Akefia you can't be dead, I know you're not! Your soul is in the ring!" Namu looked at the Millennium Ring "Akefia if you speak the truth about finding me…my reincarnation…then I will make sure you find me! I will become a Tomb Keeper my thief! So when you rob the Pharaohs tomb I will surely be there!" he held Akefia tighter and sat there until his tears stopped flowing from his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

The last chapter and we are in the present! Can I just say thank you to everyone who has read this story and all the kind things they have said about it, you were all my inspiration! And without further ado, read and ENJOY!

* * *

Marik put his hands on Bakura's cheeks and pulled his head up so Bakura was looking at him "This has happened before…three thousand years ago this happened. Everything was going so well and then you are about to die, I just remembered you Bakura! You can't die!" Bakura's body started to slowly fade away "Yes Marik but this time…I'm not coming back" Marik squeezed his eyes shut forcing more tears to fall from them "Don't say that! It's not true! You can put your soul back into the ring, I don't care if I have to wait another three thousand years! I just want to be with you!" Bakura then shifted himself closer to Marik and pulled him into a hug "You think that I do not wish for that to?" Marik cried into Bakura's shoulder "I know that b-but you knew who you were from the start! When we met I thought you were just a stranger but you knew who I was! I wish I could spend that time with you again but-" "Marik please listen to me" Bakura pushed Marik back a bit to look him in the eye, Marik was a bit surprised that Bakura had been crying as well. Bakura smiled at Marik and wiped away a tear from Marik's eye "I never did get to tell you did I?" Marik looked at him confused "T-tell me what?" Bakura's waist was now disappearing "Remember in Ancient Egypt before I got stabbed?" Marik shook his head "Bakura don't remind me" Bakura chuckled a bit "Marik what I wanted to tell you was this" Bakura now had Marik's full attention, staring him right in the eye "Marik…I love you" Marik's eye's widened and he looked away from Bakura "Y-you're a terrible liar!" Bakura put his hand on Marik's face and gently pushed it so he was looking at him "I'm not lying Marik, I'm telling the truth. I really do love you" Marik's eyes filled with even more tears, but they were not just tears of sadness, they were also tears of joy "You…really mean that?" Bakura nodded and Marik smiled "Bakura I…I love you to" Bakura leaned forward and placed his lips against Marik's, Marik was a bit shocked at first but kissed him back feeling the warmth and the softness of his lips. Bakura parted from Marik making him feel empty, Marik opened his eyes that he had shut without his knowing and looked at Bakura with shock, the only body parts that Bakura had visible was now his arms and head. Marik put his forehead on Bakura's and whispered "Please Bakura…can't you do something?" Bakura shook his head against Marik's "I no longer have any power with the Millennium Ring, I can't stop this" Marik started to sob quietly "Marik" Bakura started to whisper "I need you to do me a favour" Marik started nodding his head "Anything for you Bakura, what is it?" Bakura looked Marik in the eye "I need you to go live your life like you have always wanted to, out in the light where you can be happy and free" Marik took a while to respond but slowly nodded his head. The last of Bakura started to disappear "Goodbye my love, I will always remember you…Namu" "As will I…Akefia" Bakura fully disappeared and Marik fell to the ground crying "Bakura…" he sobbed "I hope you can finally rest in peace…" Marik stood up shakily and wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned to look at Yugi "We should continue to help the Pharaoh" Yugi looked at Marik with sadness "Marik I didn't want to hurt Bakura but I…I had no choice!" Marik held back the tears "I know Yugi, you did the right thing. Now let's continue" he said while walking down from the stone duelling square.

From that day forward Marik lived his life in Domino City, he didn't fall in love or get married because he knew he already had someone he loved and was happy just knowing that. Everyday Marik felt he was being watched but not in the bad way, in the good way. He was right of course because there was someone up in the clouds watching his every movement, making sure he would stay safe. His lover and his guardian angel, Bakura, would make sure he lived a bright happy life, and Marik would send his prayers to Bakura everyday knowing that one day…they would surely meet again.

**The End**


End file.
